sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Retribution - The Empire Wedges In
---- <'On the ''Broadsword> Examining the battle plan presented, Captain Caiton stands beside Lt. Nelhrn and reviews the options. Selecting a specific screen to cue up, Caiton highlights the Reprisal and says, "Our main goal is pretty simple. We need to stop the Reprisal from advancing from this position," she indicates that as well. "Now, if we can get the Reprisal to retreat that would be ideal. But it's not a probability that it will. With the available assets tasked to this specific aspect of the mission plan, we'll coordinate the fighters from the Prowler and the Pillager on this. Punch a hole here, surround the Reprisal with our fighters then once her assets are engaged, I want to micro-jump to here," she cues up the coordinates. "-130 -80 -190 .. plus or minus 5 as necessary." Keline studies the screen as well, her _expression intent upon what the captain is saying, before she nods. "Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of it. Lanil enters the bridge, datapad in hand. As he finishes re-reading it, he looks up and addresses Captain Caiton, "Captain, let us hope that this will be the Rebellion's last battlefield. I have been away from my homeworld for too long." He analyses the map before speaking, "A sound plan as always, Captain. Microjumps have come to be your forte...now of course we also have the good Lieutenant here to thank for them as well." ---- <'''On the ''HIMS Malevolence> In the beginning of 14 ABY, Danik initiated his grand plan which became known as the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Countless worlds fell beneath the hammer of Imperial might. New territories were added, new peoples subjugated, and a military once on the verge of total annihilation found itself swelling with new numbers and countless warships. The Empire had struck back. Although the blitzkrieg was responsible for the subjugation of thousands of planets from the Core to the Outer Rim, the plan itself was simple: cut Coruscant, the Republic's capital, off from the rest of the galaxy. Blockade the region, starve the planet, sow dissent in the Republic's ranks and citizenry, while slowly eating away at the Republic's military-industrial lifelines in other regions. The plan worked brillantly. It elevated Kreldin to the ranks of Supreme Commander and beyond, granting him nearly unlimited powers. As the Old Man of the Empire stands on the bridge of his mighty commandship, the HIMS Malevolence, he feels a certain sense of pride, accomplishment, excitement, and hope. Two years of work were nearly coming to an end, and Kreldin is going to see to it personally that all goes well. Due to the nature of the occassion, Kreldin pulled out all the stops to make sure his uniform was perfect. White tunic, bullion epaulettes, his Corellian rapier dangling from his belt, his graying mustache and hair trimmed to military regulations. He's going to look his best for the grand finale. Looking out the viewport on the Malevolence's deck, he lets out a deep sigh as he looks upon Coruscant and the two opposing fleets about to meet each other. It's not a sigh of dispair or grief, but one of fulfillment. This is his personal battle with fate. "This is my seventh time fighting here, Captain," Danik says to the ship's captain. "Isn't it an old saying that seven is a lucky number? Lady Luck won't abandon me now, will she?" Lady Luck has been with him for nearly forty years already. Smiling, Kreldin turns around from the viewport. "Let's get the party started, shall we? Mobilize all task forces. We have a capital to reclaim!" Deep down, though, Danik is worried. The Force runs through him, the dark side whispering to him of unseen dangers ahead, taunting him. It's enough to make the old man wish the Force was never opened to him. Closing his eyes, Kreldin makes his way off the deck. "Captain, alert Hangar bay 1. Tell CMO Henricks to prepare my starfighter. I'll be joining the fight personally." And so the Empire's retribution was underway. The culmination of the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Task Force Hammer, the pride of the Imperial 1st Fleet and spearhead of the Blitzkrieg, is already on its way towards the Republic 2nd Fleet, preparing to breach through the Republic lines. The rest of the massive Imperial fleet, thousands of warships and other vessels, go on to do their own part in the name of the Empire, all coming down upon Coruscant. ---- <'On the Broadsword> A few more moments of reviewing the plans at hand, Caiton summarizes once more, " Okay. the Prowler has the Viper squadron. Pillager has Basilisk squadron. We're fielding War Shrike and Black squadrons. That gives us four full squadrons in the field. Field is the wrong term but I'm using it. Anything that launches from the planet is an enemy craft, I don't care what they're claiming they're doing. All weapons are hot, fire when ready. Happy hunting," Captain Caiton announces via intra-ship communications. She turns to Nelhrn to begin ship maneuvers, hearing the tactical officer reviewing firing solutions and linking in the TO's from the Prowler and Pillager for the same tactical planning sessions. ---- <'''SPACE> Keline was already making the necessary adjustments to the ship's course as her captain speaks. The main engines fire, pushing the larger ship forward, but moving slowly enough so that the two picket ships can keep speed with the Broadsword. Forming up in Omega pattern with Blackleader, Alpha-2 checks the tactical display and the threat board, which lights up like all the stars in the sky. "Blackleader, Alpha-2 in position," she signals in chorus as the rest of the squadron froms up. Around the Broadsword and the two escort ships the rest of the fighter squadrons are deploying, forming up in units. ---- <'On the ''Broadsword> As the ship begins to increase power, Lanil looks up from the battle map, the little blips moving slowing all around. He turns to Lynae, "Captain, I have a suggestion that will likely give us an extra advantage in the coming attack. Before you initiate the microjump, get some craft, possibly even the Broadsword herself, below the plane of battle. Space has depth, let's use it. This will draw fighters away moreso than just mere baiting. THEN initiate the microjump. The fighters won't be able to regroup as quickly, which will leave the Rebel ships exposed." Caiton nods slowly, visualizing the maneuver suggested then catches Nelhrn's eyes and nods again, "When the time comes, bring the Broadsword's angle down a full thirty degrees and maneuver under the 'plane' of the battle. I'll have the Pillager and Prowler continue to provide cover fire so we can jump. Make sure that the shields protecting the engines and maneuvering thrusters remain in full force, route all non-essential energy away from non-vital areas of the ship." She cues up the ships intracom system and orders, "All hands man battle stations. Non-essential areas of the ship are to be sealed off, Medical personnel prepared to receive wounded. Ring for red-alert." At her orders the ships interior lighting goes back to that blood-red running lights. ---- <'''SPACE> <''Alpha 2''> Alpha 4 glides into view as it completes it's pre-flight checks and launches into space. From afar it's but a glint of light as it emerges into the arena and falls into formation. Inside, it is Captain DeVilliers who sits at the controls of Alpha 4 as it speeds into battle. Perhaps the importance of today is not lost on the Empire because they have risked so much. DeVilliers for his part jumped at the opportunity to fly again, despite the risks, the freedom to once again soar with the stars proving too much of a lure to turn away. He goes through his tried and tested pre-battle routines and checks as he forms up. <''Pillager - Prowler - 2 NPC fighter units''> Maneuvering in the wake of the Broadsword, the escort ships Pillager and Prowler's fighter wings Viper and Basilisk squadrons form up with the squadrons of the Broadsword, fanning out in a well practiced Omega pattern, each pilot reporting in at their designated position in the formation and preparing to select their targets at will. Pillager and Prowler maneuver to the starboard and portside of Broadsword, breaking away to allow for more space between the three of the larger ships, moving almost in mirrored unison for the moment as the respective captains of the escort ships begin battle maneuvers <''Reprisal''> Captain Stone had placed the NRSD Reprisal on Red Alert after the Senate Terrorist Attack. Initial reports were still crossing the desks of many Military Officials speculating the source of the attack to be either Terrorists or the work of Imperial Intellegence. Whatever the case may be, the Imperial Task Force Hammer had decided to take advantage of the Chaos. Captain Stone peers about the crew, "Bring us to a heading of 050, slant -20 full speed ahead. Inform Major Mabru to have his fighters ready to launch, the order will come soon." The Reprisal begins a large turn in space as it begins to take a course heading to where the suspected Imperial Breach will happen, the weekest line of the 2nd Fleet. "Full speed ahead, we are weapons free at this time. Engage anything that that does not positively ID itself as a NR Ship." As several bogies appear on the radar the Captain turns the the StarFighter Liaison Officer, "Launch Elements of Falcon, Ghost and Dagger Squadron. Put Combat Search and Rescue shuttles on full alert." <''Falcon 4''> Waiting on the launch has left Kegren anxious and she shows it in the hard thrust she applies straight from the hangar. She'll probably hear it from the dockmaster on that one. A concern for later, right now she scans her sensors, not liking even the fighter portion of the upcoming battle. She cuts back her speed so Falcons 3 and 6 can form up <''Ghost 7''> Despite the electricity of the moment, Kesander Beysarus finds himself sitting in the cockpit of his ship, Ghost 7, going through a routine that is nearly second nature. Preflight check done, the Corellian closes his canopy and signals Doomsday that he's ready for launch, requesting permission in the same breath. The peculiar whine and hum of his four ion engines catches his attention for a few scant seconds until the launch order is relayed to him over his flight comlink. The R2 unit whistles and beeps an 'all systems are go' message to the X-Wing drive who snaps a salute to the launch officer and then throttles forward, sending his ship into the star-spangled blackness of space. "Doomsday, this is Ghost 7. Launch complete, all systems green. Forming up with Ghost Squadron on directed vector and awaiting instructions from Ghost Leader. Sandman, out." <''Falcon 3''> Intent and alert, Suhail is merely waiting on the signal for her to take Falcon 3 to space on the already predetermined formation alongside Kegren'te and Seth. Similar thought to that of her wingmate cross her mind, but for now, she merely does not to let any of that show as she forms to the right of Falcon 4, face set on an unusual serious expression. <''Falcon 6> There has been a small chaos at the Hangar bay of the NRSD Reprisal created by a crazy R2 unit and a pilot keeps yelling at each other. The droid insists on things and pilot ignores him, this keeps going, "I am going, I have to. I will come soon." he says to his R2 unit. The droid beeps sadly. The pilot puts on his helmet after he enters the cockpit and he puts on his black gloves of piloting, He pushes his commlink, "This is Falcon 6 to all Falcons. Be carefull out there." he cuts off the chatter and starts preflight sequence, he checks his hyperdrive and smiles as he notices repaired. "Thanks Mother." he says to his r2 unit and activates his A-wings engines and takes off from the Hanger, "This is Falcon 6. Everything checks out. I am ready for anything." he says... <''Ghost Squadron/Ghost 1''> "All right, ladies and gentlemen, here we go!" And.. it's begun. Streaking out with the rest of his squadron, Major Johmac Mabru takes up the lead of the First flight of Ghost Squadron, tapping on the various avionics of his beloved X-Wing, Ghost One. "All wings assume attack coordinates. Krakana, Dagger, Ghost, lock S-Foils in attack position." Dagger Squadron is a squadron of eight Y-Wings and four B-Wings... their B-Wings respond accordingly, along with Krakana squadron, another token X-Wing squadron. "All right, ladies and gents. We've got our assignment. Falcon Group, assume interceptor duties. Krakana, send a couple of elements to cover them. Pick your targets, and go!" Since the orders were issued, it was time to split and go for it. Gunning his throttle up to maximum, and splitting off with his wingman, he moves in to start the fight... <''Tyler''> A sudden and abrupt exit from lightspeed is what any being flying into an area with an Interdictor cruiser would experience. Tyler is thrown up against his harnesses inside is X-wing as his droid, R2-N8 (Nate) beeps a series of warnings. Tyler grunts settling back into his cockpit and flipping a switch that locks his S-foils into attack position, "No fark, Nate, we hit an interdictor field. I can see the battle going on. Looks like it has just started." He smirks underneath his helmet. He had told Luke on Coruscant that it was only a matter of time before his world fell before him and there it was falling, though very, very slowly, like a bit of molasses. However, Tyler didn't like molasses, he did like Rum and molasses was somewhere in between, right? Or was that something else? Fermented sugar water was where it was at! He reaches into his partially unzipped flight suit and grabs a flask politely opening the top and taking a drink, "Tell me again why it is a bad thing to smoke in an X-wing?" His hazel eyes lean back to look at the droid in the plug outside, behind him. The droid replies in a series of beeps and whistles as Tyler's eyes shift placing the pack of smokes and igniter back into his suit, "Oh right.. explosions and death, never mind then." Behind Tyler was a small group of heavily modified fighters, some what people call "Ugly's" and others from generations past, a very strange assortment of vessels forming up on his wing, "Fossil, this is Scavenger." An old man rings into Tyler's ear in a very Corellian voice, "Tell me again why you called a bunch of middle aged and washed out pilots together again?" Tyler shrugs to himself, "Well, I just want to get down to the planet." He turns his ship toward the world and the multitude of ships around it. Another voice peeps in, "Fossil, Gunner here. What are friend and foes?" Now that was a good question and the one Tyler was more than ready to answer, "Old Man Flight, mark all ships in the area that are of military make, hostile. There is nothing different between any of them; they are all keeping us from our objective." A series of beeps signaled an affirmative and the small squadron of middle aged, veterans of many wars across the galaxies turns and zooms toward the planet, weapons armed and ready. <''Black Star I - Danik''> Painted crimson, Danik Kreldin's TIE Interceptor Mark II has become a symbol of the Imperial Starfighter Corps. The old starfighter has seen more action than half the Imperial starfleet. Despite her age, the old girl still had fight left in her. She was going to need it all to get Danik through the upcoming battle. Covering his white uniform with that of an Imperial pilot's uniform and helmet, Kreldin climbed up the ladder and hopped into the cockpit. Henricks had her all ready by the time Kreldin arrived, so it was just a matter of closing the hatch and waiting for the docking claw to deattach itself from the hull of the fighter. "Ready when you are, sir," came a voice over Kreldin's radio. "Ready for take-off. I'll be back before you know it." The docking claw is released, and the Black Star I shoots out into space, passing through the magnetic field covering the hangar bay doors, and out into the blackness of space. Accelerating at full speed away from the Star Dreadnought, the tiny Interceptor's shields are raised and her guns are brought to full-power. The crimson Interceptor angles towards Task Force Hammer, preparing to join in the fray against the Second Fleet. "Task Force Hammer, this is Grand Admiral Kreldin in Black Star I. Moving in to assist... would appreciate some escort fighters. Let's kick these rebel scum off our planet and get this over with, shall we?" Danik passes alongside the HIMS Broadsword, tipping his wing to the side as he passes the bridge before moving onwards. <''Broadsword''> "Let's not dawdle today, ladies and gentlemen," Captain Caiton decides with a brief, albeit fierce, grin flitting across her face. "Nelhrn, initiate the Caiton-Jast Slip maneuver," she orders with confidence before signaling for her tactical officer to select his favorite of the firing solutions presented at this time. "Main targets for this evening include engines, communications and anything else that comes in your line of fire," she outlines. Her tone of voice is markedly less cold and severe, almost jovial in fact. When the TO announces the arrival of a small group of unexpected friendly combatants, Caiton's smile actually .. gets even happier. "Assign one fighter from each combat wing to the Admiral," she instructs, and instantly four fighters peel off and form up under the admirals 'wing'. Keline nods, turning back to her console, as she begins to angle the nose of the Broadsword downward thirty degrees, moving the ship beneath the plane of the battle, as she does a quick check on the status of the shields. When the Broadword reaches it's instead destination she angles the ship out again and resumes the forward thrust. "Heading and course established, Captain. Shields are at maximum strength. All surplus power has been rerouted. <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER TASK FORCE HAMMER NET''> "Task Force Hammer Command, this is HMS Fonder. We have made contact with elements of the NR 2nd Fleet at Engagement Area Phantom. Engageing enemy forces at this time. HMS Fonder out." "Task Force Hammer this is HIMS Athaniss, we are taking heave fire and withdrawling to -180,-90,-200 and holding position there to provide Starfighter support." <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER 2ND FLEET NET''> "2nd Fleet Operations, this is NRSC Element. We have sustained 50% starfighter casualties at this point. Request imediate starfighter supprt. NRSC Element out." "Raven, this is NRSC Snatcher, request imediate SAR Support to our location. Ships shields have been neutralised, and we are now taking critical damage. We will be abdoned the ship if we are unable to escape from Engagemen....*Static*" <''Alpha-2''> Guiding her fighter in a precise maneuver that allows the rest of the squadron to close the gap in the unit after the four indicated pilots form up under the Admiral's wing, Alex settles her helmet on her head with a solid thump of her hand against the top of the helmet. The tactical screen gives her firing solutions right off the bat, with Falcon, Ghost and Dagger squadrons already in play, she sets her sites on one of the falcons and prepares to fire on Blackleader's mark. Indicating that she's reached position, she listens in as the rest of the squadron radios in the same battle status. <''Alpha 4''> SF-10994 Alpha 4 is not painted in a special livery or marked out in anyway - then again why should it? It sits in a formation with other similarly drab fighters as they head towards their first objective. Marcus DeVilliers patches into a number of radio channels, mostly of Command origin, whislt filering out the usual radio chatter. Having 'real time' information has it's value in any combat situation, but today, DeVilliers is not a Commander, he is a pilot part of a larger wing, but old habits are hard to break. Clearly engagements have begun and will only serve to intensify. His heart rate increases as his squadron joins the forray. Not quite concentrating on the task at hand, a number of alaert buzzers catch him off guard as do a number of scanner readings which alert him to the presence of torpedoe and other guided missileheavy fire batteries. He manages a wry smile as he flicks off the command channels and settles into battle. These skirmishes are fought at a furious pace and need his attention. <''Prowler & Pillager, Viper & Basilisk Squadrons''> With both fighter wings deployed and in formation with Black and War Shrike, the Pillager and Prowler angle upward, taking the higher ground for another vantage point in this unfolding battle. With the signal from the Broadsword, the first volley is fired nearly simultaneously from the escorts, both targeting the Reprisal, leaving the 'blade work' to their fighter units and concentrating their fire power on the communications array of the Reprisal. <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER 2ND FLEET NET''> "2nd Fleet Operations, this is Raven (SAR). We are holding -65X of EA Phantom and recovinging personal at this time. We will be standing by on the Frequency for further distress calls." "NRSC Element, this is Fleet Operations. Request denied. No avaible assets at this time." <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER TASK FORCE HAMMER NET''> "Hammer Command, this is HMS Harrow we have destroyed NRSC Snatcher. Continueing to push forward into EA Phantom." "Hammer Command, this is HMS Harrow with BDA Report. 1 NRSD Critical Damaged, 2 NRSCs Weapon Kills withdrawing from EA Phantom. Confirmed 34 Starfighter kills, 3 NCRVs, and 12 Shuttles. HMS Harrow out." <''Reprisal''> Captain Stone watches starfighters of various classes spew out from the underbelly from a camera feed on the Command Deck of the Reprisal. His attention is then turned towards one of the many view ports on the bridge and begins watching the StarFighters as they come into view. The Captain's attention is once again turned to the bridge crew as they begin to rattle off various statistics and reports from the units scattered about the sector. The Imperial Forces where moving just as predicted, still there was little the Captain could do in his position except to continue pressing forward hoping that they will be able reinforce the Second Fleet Battle Line in time. Hearing the grim radio traffic come over the net, he knows that he is leading his ship into a very hostile area of space. "Set new course, heading 045, slant -25. Keep me posted on the Broadsword's movements at all time." The ship changes the slight course in an attempt to make minimul contact with the Broadsword. While it is imposible to evade the incoming ship, he could at least try to out maunver it, if that was possible in the large bulky NRSD. As incoming fire litters the shields of NRSD Reprisal, Captain Stone peers toward the Gunnery Officers, "Return Fire imedently. I want a barrage of Concussion missles and the turbo batteries firing in full effect on the Broadsword. Make it happen!" His third, his third, shift on the bridge, and for the third time, there is battle to be had. He is certain that for everyone's safety, his own figuring chief among that 'everyone', he must never, ever be on the bridge, whatever the reason might be. As soon as the command is given, he activates the batteries under his control, letting each turbolaser emplacement spew out the deadly massive lasers. All aimed at the Broadsword’s massive hull, selectively aimed(he's just that good) so as to do the most damage possible by overwhelming certain systems. And while he continues to fire, sweat begins to roll down his face as Rasi realizes that this might very well be it. -- (Rasi) <''Falcon 4''> On frequency 1990.90, Kegren registers her own two cents. "That interceptor group is diving right for us. I'm sure they think they're hotshots. Reccommend we fix that..." Despite the knots in ther stomach Kegren keeps her banter playful. If she was hoping it would quell the emotion curling through her and setting her lekku to writhing in their stockings. <''Falcon 3''> "Got it, Tails." Suhail answers over the comm, deftly maneuvering her A-Wing so as to keep her position steady in the half-diamond formation. The approach of the interceptors was already noted on the screen, eyes narrowing slightly, and for once, keeping her own usual bantering style in check. "Up for the fixing upon command." Well, she did add something else. <''Falcon 6''> The A-wing Fighter Falcon 6's pilot Seth Skyler hrms, "This is Falcon 6 to Falcon Squadron, Pick your targets." he says and opens his targetting computer. He hums restlessly, he enters the formation with Falcon 3 and 4... <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER TASK FORCE HAMMER NET''> "Hammer Command, this is HMS Harrow we have now entered EA Phantom along with supporting elements. Request Scimitar Bomber Support at this time." An extremly garbled up transmission emits: "Tas...mer...ISD...er, ab...repeat...abad...ship at this....time. ...... SAR Supp.... at ... time. Over." <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER 2ND FLEET RADIO NET''> "Fleet Ops, this is FRG Avenger. We have suffered 90% Starfighter Casualties, sustained major damage to shield generators and hull breaches on decks 5 and 8. Request permission to depart EA Phantom at this time." <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER TASK FORCE HAMMER NET''> "Task Force Hammer, this is HMS Harrow, we are encourntering heavier resistance then expected. We stimate have EA Phantom secured in 40 minutes." <''Ghost Squadron - Ghost 1''> "Ghost Three, Ghost Four, take your targets. Ghost Two, engage at will." The Ghost's first flight scatters upon command, and Johmac pulls his stick around, his eyes scanning over the battlefield - fighters beginning to clash in combat. It was bound to happen eventually. These guys were bound to try and get back into the game at Coruscant. Bringing himself fully into the ruckus, Johmac starts getting busy.. One TIE, two TIE, three TIE... within the course of a few minutes, Johmac starts fireballing multiple fighters, sweeping through the insanity with a sort of grace and practiced skill that only comes from flying as long as he has. Meanwhile, on the otherside of things, Falcon One - being manned tonight by a stand-in for Aaden - manuvers through the crowded airspace with his A-Wing.. lovely. "Cut the chatter, Falcons!" the old, worn captain squawks over the radio. "We've got interceptors, coming in point five! Falcon Four, Falcon Six, cover each other and engage at will! Falcon three, with me!" The A-Wing splits off, cutting a path... <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER 2ND FLEET NET''> "All ships in Engagement Area Phantom, regroup at -150,-80,199 and reform battle lines along X-Axis. Priority Targets are Scimitar Bombers, Strike Cruisers, Star Destroyers, Fighters." "Raven, this is NRSD Constance, request SAR pickups at -130,-77,-193. Multiple pilots and Corvette personal are at that location. Gold Squadron will provide escort into and out from EA Phantom." <''Black Star 1 - Danik''> One fighter from each wing was now on Danik's side, backing the old war horse up. He puts in a thank-you with Captain Caiton before breaking off from his route, his escorts now following in tow. "Alright boys, listen up. This is the battle we've all been waiting for. Let's give 'em hell!" he says, looking down at his targetting screen, watching as the rebel units trickled onto screen and into sight. Ghost Squadron, back for more. "I have the leader. Keep the pests off me and I'll down them one by one." He rolls his fighter to starboard, allowing the first of the A-wings to pass by him. His escorts filled in the void, intercepting the A-wings and fulfilling their ship's namesake. Kreldin, though, ignored the peasants and scoured the mess of fighters for his target: Ghost 1. "Ghost One, this is Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. Pleasure to do one final battle with you. Hope you're ready," Danik says over the system-wide broadband, hoping his enemy picks it up. The Nightmare of Athaniss is coming for you, after all. Ghost One had better be ready. Locking onto the target, Kreldin squeezed the trigger, green bolts spewing from their cannons and streaking towards the X-wing. <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER TASK FORCE HAMMER NET''> "Hammer Command, this is HMS Crusher, we have breached and secured a position in the battle line at -135,-60,-201. Continue with ground forces deployment." <''Broadsword''> As the Reprisal maneuvers to avoid the incoming fire from the Pillager and Prowler, Captain Caiton orders the Broadsword to maintain course and angle before bracing for the returning fire aimed at the Broadsword. The Broadsword takes a glancing blow to the shields, nothing terribly damaging, enough to make the deck plating rumble a bit, but that's to be expected. Caiton signals to her tactical officer to open fire, using the initial volley from the Ion Cannons to return fire on the Reprisal. <''Alpha 2''> As Alpha-4 breaks off to pursue one of the Falcons, Alex selects one of the Falcons as well and keys in the data to the targeting computer. Waiting for the firing solution to summarize she maneuvers closer to Falcon-3, the target selected at random while the battle begins to shape up at an ever increasing pace. Rolling towards Falcon-3 she fires, the laser cannon discharging with a streak of fire towards Falcon-3, while listening to the terse com chatter from the squadrons as the rest of the taskforce does the same. <''Pillager & Prowler, Viper & Basilisk Squadrons''> While the Broadsword takes incoming fire from the Reprisal, the Pillager and Prowler continue their attack, first on the Reprisal even as the Broadsword does the same. Viper and Basilisk squadrons engage Dagger and Ghost while War Shrike and Black squadron concentrate mainly on Falcon while providing back up support for the Admiral and the wing brought in by Darth Malign. <''Reprisal''> Captain Stone is peering down at the radio console monitoring the progression of the battle, at this pace the Reprisal will never arrive on time. The losses in EA Phantom were unmentional, even the Imperial Forces had taken staggering losses to breach the area. The Captain is jerked to reality as incoming fire rocks the Reprisal. The massed firepower of all three Capital ships is enough to get his attention. The shields falter only momentarily, but that moment was enough for a few critical systems to become damaged. "Get me a status report!" shouts the Captain. A moment later, a display shows the various damaged stations on the Reprisal. Having to make a call he wasn't fond of, he takes the radio. Looking to Deck Officer Rasi (Gunner), "Continue to fire on the Broadsword." The NRSD Reprisal now changes course as it begins to set in for a large break to along the X-Axis and begins to head away from the engagement area. <''Falcon 4''> Kegren slides up on a wing and loses relative position to Seth, falling into wingman position even as she comms, her voice steeady and controlled, nervousness lost in the focus of the moment. "Reccommend punch to port, then sweep back and join lead. I'm your wing, give off a target." Kegren's eyes are sharp and scanning space, her instruments, and space again. <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER 2ND FLEET NET''> "Fleet Ops, this is Reprisal. We have sustained damage to our navigation system. Unreparriable at this time, using auxilliary power for Navigation, we are now returing to -200,200,200." <''Reprisal''> The effect of three caps firing on you are easy to notice, and so Rasi does, the young man audibly gulping as his shots don't work exactly as they were supposed to. Still, when the call comes, from the Captain no less, he hurries to obey it. His batteries are once more trained at the Broadsword's hull, choosing such places as exit points for their starfighters, and any other vulnerable places he can think of. And with the press of a single button, so to speak, streaks of red(or is it blue) are sent flying towards the Imperials. <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER TASK FORCE HAMMER NET''> "Hammer Command, this is HMS Kuat we just lost HMS Redeemer. Request SAR at -135,-90,-190." <''Falcon 6''> "Roger that" says Seth Skyler to his wingman, "Hold on.." he says... pushing a few buttons on the commlink and computer he hrms, "Hold on..." he says again, "There!" he says excited, he locks his weapons on the Tie Interceptor Danik is piloting! "I have no idea who he is but, he sounded pretty important! Lets go Falcon 4" he says and starts to open fire at the enemy Tie Interceptor... Red bolts fly away from his A-wings front... <''Falcon 3''> "Roger that, Falcon Leader." Suhail chimes in over the comm unit as the young pilot then re-adjusts her position, breaking the triangle formation at the same time as Kegren and Seth adjust theirs relative to one another, motioning them to become the lead's wingman... All that happens roughly at the same time that Alpha-2 decides to make Falcon 3 its target, coincidence playing a part allowing the hit to barely 'graze' the rear portion of the ship instead of receiving the hit full on. "" Suhail can be heard muttering, rapidly eyeing the scanners for any urgent status data. "I'm going to need some cover here." she then says, starting to maneuver her A-Wing yet again. <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER 2ND FLEET RADIO NET''> "Fleet Ops, this is FRG Avenger. We are abdoneing ship at this time. Request SAR Assets at -150,-80,-199. FRG Avenger out." <''Ghost Squadron - Ghost 1''> Yeah, that red TIE catches Johmac's attention quickly, especially when it starts shooting at him. Having been caught off guard, Johmac's left-top engine is hit... but it's just a scratch. Shield-scatter flashes all over his X-Wing, though, and blurrs Johmac's vision for a moment, causing him to bank hard left, away from the Nightmare. "Yeah, yeah, Admiral, I've heard it all. Come get the Hammer, then," he replies over the com-system to Kreldin. Red laser bolts lash out toward the red Fighter, once Johmac gets his bearings and begins to turn pell-mell toward the lot of 'em. Meanwhile... Reprisal? Pulling out of the fight now? "Reprisal, this is Alpha Leader. I'll get Krakana to provide support for withdrawl." He switches channels, and begins to radio, animately, with the Krakana commander, who finally seems to agree.. <''RADIO TRAFFIC OVER TASK FORCE HAMMER NET''> "Hammer Command, this HMS Athaniss we have cleared 75% of EA Phantom. New Republic Forces have regrouped at -150,-80,-190. With current forces, we are unable to persue the attack. We will hold position and fortify Supply Route Tuskin. We will be standing by for counter attacks." ---- <'Summary'> Stone, on CS-4073 says, "Major Events: Task Force Hammer manged to Breach a section of the 2nd Fleet Battle Line. Much of the 2nd Fleet Battle lines are still in place, TF Hammer only managed to put a wedge in the middle of it. TF Hammer is now deploying troops to the planets surface. As far as this scene, the ISC Broadsword succeeded in thier Mission in preventing the Reprisal from entering EA Phantom. Thats it for the opening scene, expect lots of small scenes to be coming up in the upcoming days."'' Retribution - Empire Wedges In